un nuevo amanecer
by sorato-ai
Summary: sora Takenouchi encontró un mundo irreal al suyo y consigo  el amor en un vampiro pero también  una guerra ahora luchara por el bien del los dos mundos y sobre todo luchara y defenderán su amor...
1. un nuevo amanecer

-_asustada y atemorizada corría para no ser alcanzada, pasaba por columnas… lujosas ventanales, estaba dentro de lo que se podía llamar un castillo alguien venia detrás suyo voltio a la derecha y vio un cuarto abierto se adentro en el, con temor cerro la puerta… estaba muerta de miedo por ser alcanzada….dio la vuelta, y vio que el cuarto era hermoso era el cuarto de un bebe perfectamente decorado visualizo en una mesita cerca de donde estaba, algo en forma de collar… se acerco con temor lo observo sin aun tocarlo era hermoso se podía ver que era de un oro muy fino y tenia una piedra hermosa de color rojo era como la forma de una gargantilla solo que perfectamente detallada y decorada por sus lados con trozos de zafiros sus manos se extendieron a coger aquel collar tan hermoso cuando el llanto de un niño la sacudió atemorizada dio la vuelta… sus ojos vieron un bebe en una cuna a paso lento y con temor se acerco a la cuna pero antes de poder visualizar el bebe algo la cogió por detrás con fuerza… con los sentidos a flor de piel con temor con pánico se dio la vuelta y lo que vio fueron dos ojos color vino tinto como el color mas oscuro de la sangre esos ojos la penetraban pero no veía su rostro solo sus ojos….sintió qua se mareaba…. vio oscuridad vio sangre y de pronto un grito desgarrador…_

Me levante sobresaltada sudando frio y con las manos temblándome…mis sentidos todavía estaban en esa terrible pesadilla todavía podía sentir el miedo en mi cuerpo espere cinco minutos sentada en mi cama mientras esa agitación en mi cuerpo se iba…el sol entraba por mi ventana recordé esa pesadilla algo parecido me había ocurrido hace ya dos años en la casa de mi primo…hace ya casi dos años que no veía a mis primos ellos y mi madre son mi única familia…pero desde aquel verano no he vuelto a ver a mis primos…pareciera como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra después de l muerte de mis tíos en aquel verano ni tai ni hikari han dado señales de vida me entristece mucho pensar en ellos por que quisiera tenerlos aquí a mi lado avece me siento tan sola tan incomprendida…como dicen en el instituto la chica rara pero lo que digan me da igual yo soy como soy y nadie va a cambiar eso…Salí de la cama ya que el sofoco de la pesadilla ya se me había ido y ya comenzaba a hacer reflexiones sobre mi "perfecta "vida, cosa que menos me gusta es ponerme en plan sentimental y mis dramas así que me recrimine a mi misma "sora deja de pensar en el pasado eres una chica de 16 años casi 17 así que deja de dramas y crece" con ese pensamiento me dispuse a ir al baño a ducharme entre al pequeño cuarto del baño y vi mi reflejo, mi madre siempre me decía que yo saque la misma estampa de papa lastima que no lo conocí pero si lo admiro cosa que no se porque…. cabello rojizo ojos rojizos y según ella con el mismo genio de un Takenouchi no soy de las chicas de pasarela con caras de muñecas de porcelana y cuerpo de diosas…no esas clases de chicas me dan repulsión siempre tan histéricas y egocéntricas solo preocupadas por ellas mismas y su físico y por atraer a los chicos cosa que a mi no me interesa…volví a ver mi reflejo en el espejo siempre me gusto como soy pelirrojita cabello hasta la cintura delgada y según mi madre con un cuerpo bien formado no exageradamente pero si lo normal para una adolecente que entrena tenis, pero la verdad poco me fijo en eso, hay por dios yo en lo que estoy pensando definitivamente este día amanecí con los pensamientos a mil así que no perdí mas tiempo con mis absurdos pensamiento y me dispuse a ducharme….

Salí del cuarto de la ducha ya arreglada lista con mi uniforme como detesto este uniforme siempre he dicho que ese color verde m parece tan llamativo no soy de la chicas que me gusta llevar la falda del uniforme como minifalda pero si lo normal no soy monja aunque de pequeña detestaba las fadas y jugaba al futbol con tai y otros chicos, pero todo eso cambio cuando fui creciendo, igual solo me queda menos de 10 meses para salir del instituto y echar a la basura este ridículo uniforme…me vi en el espejo iba lo normal solo me delinee los labio un poco con mi brillo transparente y me cogí mi cabello en una cola pues hoy hace bastante calor como para llevarlo suelto igual se me ve bien recogido.

-Sora…baja a desayunar que se te va hacer tarde….-escuche a mi madre gritar desde el primer piso no quiero hacerla enojar así que de mi escritorio cogí mi maleta con los libros y salgo de mi cuarto llego a la cocina en donde esta el comedor veo a mi madre haciendo algo e el fogón…

-buenos días mama…-le digo con un corto beso en la mejilla siempre he sido cariñosa con mi madre pues se que ella se siente sola desde la muerte de mi padre por eso siempre he sido muy cariñosa y comprensiva con ella, aunque a veces se pasa en lo estricta pero la entiendo…

Desayuno lo mas rápido posible se me hace tarde y no quiero empezar el día con un castigo tengo suficiente con la pesadilla de esta mañana así que me levanto de la pequeña mesa.

-adiós mama llegare mas tarde de lo normal tengo que ir a la biblioteca después del entrenamiento de tenis-me despedí de mi madre y Salí de mi casa dando un portazo esa maldita puerta siempre se me iba…

A paso ligero seguí el camino al instituto no era tan lejos por lo menos unos 15 minutos a paso ligero pero no quería encontrarme con alguna de las sorpresitas que me dejaban Elisa y sus amiguitas y si me las gane, es que me da repulsión el solo que me las nombren…son tan egocéntricas se creen las lady del instituto yo por lo general no me meto con nadie pero se metieron con mi mejor amiga miyako bueno solo la tengo a ella, pero ella es como una hermana para mi y cuando me entere de que se habían metieron con ella no dude en ayudarle a miyako a vengarse y mas si eso se trataba de hacerlas quedar como unas completas ridículas con huevo harina y pintura delante de todo el instituto…fue uno de lo días que mas me divertí pero bueno tuvo sus consecuencias como por ejemplo que esas tres sosas me estén jodiendo en todo lo que termina el instituto pero bueno yo tampoco me dejo y algunas bromas le hemos devuelto….

Sigo caminado con apuro visualizo el instituto un escalofrió recorre mi espalda como si alguien me estuviese observando me volteo rápidamente pero no hay nadie supongo que sigo con el trauma de esta mañana eso debe ser no le doy importancia y entro por el portón hay esta miyako como siempre esperándome en los pasillos.

-sora que casi no llegas…-me dice miyako ya emprendiendo el camino a los casilleros yo también sigo su camino.

-bueno…es que me entretuve…un poco…-le dije yo mirando para los lados haber si por hay andaban las sosas

-muy normal en ti sora…-me dijo miyako con una sonrisa divertida yo también le sonreí divertida en gran parte miyako tenia razón…

Llegamos al los casilleros y me disponía a sacar mi taller de física química la cual era la clase que nos tocaba, cuando abrí mi casillero la cual me no me sorprendió tanto, con una bomba de agua que lavo un poco mi cara otra de sus bromitas por parte de esas huecas, ya me estaban haciendo enfadar yo soy muy paciente pero es que esas me sacan de casillas miyako me paso un pañuelo para limpiarme la cara, sacamos lo correspondiente y no dirigimos al salón.

Cuando estuvimos por entrar al salón pasaron las tres sosas iban a entrar pero nos miraron y se volvieron a nosotras y Elisa con una sonrisa de victoria la cual yo se la iba hacer desaparecer me dijo…

-sorita…te cayo bien el agua…veo que llevas un poco mojado tu uniforme…jajajaaja-se reía como una estúpida con esas otras dos pero yo no me iba a rebajar tan fácil…no señor…yo era sora Takenouchi así que con una sonrisa divertida y por mas amistosa le dije…

-gracias…Elisa sabia que te importaba pero no tanto…y lo del agua fue una cortesía por tu parte…tenia un sueño terrible si lo mas me quedara dormida en esta clase y me habrían castigado…pero una vez mas conozco tu bondad…aparte de que esta haciendo un calor terrible…me refresco mucho…y pues como no utilizo kilos de maquillaje pues no tengo de que preocuparme siempre he dicho lo natural es lo mejor…y de nuevo muchas gracias…-le dije aun con la sonrisa divertida y cuando pase por su lado le dije algo en susurro como si fuera un secreto…

-creo que tu también necesitas lavarte la cara…por que tienes una ojeras terribles…-y entre al salón con una sonrisa de triunfo miyako contenía las carcajadas mientras escuchábamos los gritos de horror de esas sosas afuera simplemente por que elisa tenia ojeras jajaajaj no pueden ser mas patéticas.

El resto de las clases fueron de lo normal algunas que otras aburridas otras un tanto con la recocha de mis compañeros pero ni miyako ni yo participábamos en ella nosotras somos aparte del grupo del salón, no nos integramos con ellos pero había algo que todavía me incomodaba y empezaba a pensar que este día era muy raro ya que sentía como si me estuvieran observando pero siempre que miraba a mi alrededor no miraba nada.

En mi practica de tenis me fue muy mal no me pude concentrar y fallaba todos los tiros observe que miyako me miraba preocupada ya que yo siempre he sido buena en el tenis y en las practicas le ganaba y en este momento ni mi derecha era buena pero es que ponía muy nerviosa esa sensación como si alguien me estuviera vigilando todo el tiempo.

-bueno demos por terminada la practica de hoy miyako…estuviste bien…sora no se que te paso hoy concéntrate mejor para mañana en la practica-asentí con la cabeza y me fui al los cuartos de vestir en el gimnasio…

-sora te pasa algo…hoy has estado muy rara…-miyako me miraba de forma preocupada nunca me gusto preocupar a las personas y menos por tonterías que me hacia en la cabeza.

-no miyako…es solo que tengo mi cabeza…en los exámenes finales y…las solicitudes de las universidades-le dije acomodando mi uniforme de tenis y mi raqueta en la bolsa.

-sora que te conozco…-me dijo miyako inquiridoramente si miyako era una de las personas que mas me conocía así que opte por decirle la verdad a medias…

-bueno es que me he sentido un poco rara…no se si m entiendas…pero es no se como explicártelo pero te prometo que si sigue así te lo contare y lo tomare mas enserio…-le dije mirándola con sinceridad ella es mi amiga así que es en la que mas confió

-bueno…pero prométeme que si te encuentras mal vas a halarme y no te vas a quedar callada… sora sabes que puedes contar conmigo…-miyako me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa y nos abrazamos de forma maternal ella es una persona muy importante en mi vida no se que haría sin ella…

Salimos del gimnasio yo tengo que ir a l biblioteca a sacar unos unas notas de uno libros y así comenzar a prepararme para mandar la solicitud de la universidad de Londres.

-sora segura que no quieres que te acompañe…-miyako se ofrecía pero sabia que ya estaba cansada había estado muy bien en la practica así que no la quise molestar mas.

-no tranquila solo voy a ir a la biblioteca queda a una cuadras de aquí…y no me voy a dejar coger la noche…-le dije dándole un abrazo

-bueno nos vemos mañana sora…acuérdate de llevar el proyecto que si no lo llevas reprobamos…- me dijo miyako yo le sonreí y la vi alejarse

-tranquila lo llevare…- me di l vuelta para emprender el camino a la biblioteca eran las cinco de la tarde…y otra vez esa sensación me di la vuelta rápidamente y no había nada si estaba traumatizada con una simple sensación así que aligere el paso y llegue a la biblioteca…

Salí de la biblioteca ya casi de noche se me había pasado el tiempo me entretuve leyendo leer siempre me apasionaba y sin darme cuenta se me había ido el tiempo si no fuera por la llamada que recibí de mi madre todavía estaría en la biblioteca

Estaba por cruzar el puente que hay entre la biblioteca y el parque de odaiba cuando otra ves esa sensación y un escalofrió peor que el de esta mañana me recorrió el cuerpo voltee a mirar a todo lo lados y no había nada y estaba oscuro me dio temor así que decidida volví a mi camino para salir lo mas pronto de hay y volver lo mas rápido que pueda a mi casa pero sentí que alguien se paraba detrás de mi me quede estática no se por que pero no me podía mover mis extremidades no me racionaban cuando de pronto…

-sora…-susurro

Creo que yo pasaba colores pero esa voz esa voz se me hacia conocida así que con lentitud y con la poca valentía que tenia me voltee para mirar quien era cuando me voltee casi me da un infarto mi cuerpo quedo paralizado y lo único que pude mover fueron mis labios que en un casi audible susurro me salieron aquellas cortas palabras

-tai…


	2. descubriendo un nuevo mundo

_-sora…-susurro_

_Creo que yo pasaba colores pero esa voz esa voz se me hacia conocida así que con lentitud y con la poca valentía que tenia me voltee para mirar quien era cuando me voltee casi me da un infarto mi cuerpo quedo paralizado y lo único que pude mover fueron mis labios que en un casi audible susurro me salieron aquellas cortas palabras_

_-tai…_

No sabia que era lo que estaba pasando en que momento había llegado a mi casa y m había quedado dormida y estaba en un sueño por que tener a mi primo delante mío definitivamente era un sueño pero cuando escuche su voz nuevamente descubrí que no era un sueño…o si tal vez era un sueño hecho realidad

-sora…tenemos que hablar…-me dijo con voz seria ronca

En ese momento no sabia que hacia solo me quede mirando sus ojos en los cuales ya no eran iguales a los de antes, pero no le di importancia me sentía muy feliz teniéndolo hay delante mío que lo único que pude hacer fue lanzarme a sus brazos un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo cuando le di aquel abrazo estaba extremadamente frio… sentí que me intentaba corresponder el abrazo pero luego me aparto abruptamente de el yo todavía estaba en shock pero aquel empujón que me dio me mando al suelo quede sentada en el frio suelo y me dio miedo me dio mucho miedo cuando mire sus ojos ya no era los de tai, ese niño extrovertido con el que jugaba futbol, ya no era ni el mismo primo que tuve, ni mi mejor amigo en el que una vez se convirtió.

Había cambiado muchísimo lo mire de arriba abajo estaba mas alto la poca luz que me dejaba observarlo dejaba ver que estaba increíblemente pálido y mucho mas masculino…cierto que el siempre ha sido muy guapo pero esa belleza que lo rodeaba jamás llegue a imaginármela…lo sentí caminar despacio hacia mi en sus ojos vi algo que no sabría como explicarlo y pensé salir corriendo… pero no pude por que sus ojos eran iguales a los de la pesadilla yo estaba acorralada y sus ojos me aterraban cada vez mas no se si era porque la pesadilla de esta mañana todavía estaba e mi memoria o que yo me estaba volviendo loca pero veía a mi primo como una especie de película veía sus ojos color chocolate pero muy raros fríos pero no daban miedo pero a los segundos después cambiaban a los de color vino tinto de la pesadilla sacudí mi cabeza no sabia que me estaba pasando…tai se me acercaba cada vez mas y vi que me mostro unos colmillos pareciera que estaba acechando a una presa lo mire fijamente no lo se porque lo hice solo me guie de mis instintos y luego esos ojos vino tinto se me vinieron a la mente otra vez solo que hay pude ver su cara un mareo como en el de la pesadilla me azoto cerré mis ojos no sabia si esperando un ataque de mí primo o por el mareo que me dio…

Solo supe que cuando cerré mi ojos vi oscuridad vi esos ojos vi su rostro era un joven muchacho con un rostro perfecto una belleza que hasta daba miedo…su imagen se hizo cada vez mas borrosa hasta que escuche una voz masculina

_-ven a…mi…ven…-su voz retumbaba mis oídos como plegarias y susurros luego el llanto de un bebe…era como una estar de nuevo en esa pesadilla…todo pareció tomar sentido y yo ya estaba en un lugar totalmente solo y oscuro pude escuchar el llanto del niño de nuevo mire hacia todos lados y luego de mirar a la derecha observe otra vez la cuna… había un bebe llorando no se que me paso pero sentí una necesidad de callar el llanto del niño corrí lo mas rápido que pude para ir a tranquilizar el niño sentía esa necesidad de tenerlo en mis brazos y que no llorara mas pero cada vez que corría mas y mas la cuna se iba alejando me sentí impotente sentí que se me iba la vida sentí que se me fuera el alma cuando aquel niño desapareció de mi vista, iba a buscarlo donde se encontrara sentía que si no lo encontraba yo iba a desaparecer con el…sentía una punzada en mi pecho que no me dejaba respirar…empecé a correr a buscarlo necesitaba encontrarlo…pero algo me izo parar en seco mi búsqueda un grito…un grito desgarrador que me oprimía mas el pecho…hasta dejarme sin respiración…el grito se sentía mas vivo mas presente mas desgarrador que nunca…hasta dejarme sin aire …y en mi cabeza se seguía repitiendo aquel grito y mi pecho y mi respiración ya no aguantaban mas sentía que se me iba el aire…que se me iba la vida lleve las dos manos a mi pecho no aguantaba aquel dolor y aquella asfixia y hay…sentí el dolor de la muerte tan presente en mi…_

Me desperté sobresaltada ahogando un grito en mi garganta quedando sentada de una en la cama con la respiración a mil todavía m constaba respirar y todavía sentía un poco de dolor en mi pecho…que me estaba pasando eso fue tan real…

-estas bien...?…-dijo una chica que estaba sentada al lado mío observándome fijamente… de cabellos castaños era de tez muy pálida sus ojos color miel…muy bella… sus ojos irradiaban coquetería y picardía….hay caí en cuenta la mire fijamente un par de segundos para luego mirar a mi alrededor estaba en una habitación hermosa era totalmente blanca con algún toque color pastel había un balcón pequeño al lado las cortinas eran de una seda blanca y toques dorados había un closet gigante en la cama que yo estaba era grande cubiertas por suaves sedas color pastel, habían cuadros hermosos para darle un toque mas llamativo definitivamente era la habitación mas hermosa que había visto unas cuantas flores el sol entraba desde el balcón iluminando la habitación dándole un toque mas especial… el blanco de sus paredes resaltaban cualquier detalle de aquella habitación moví mi cabeza despejando un poco el shock por ver aquella hermosa habitación…luego me dio miedo y preocupación que había pasado con tai había sido de verdad un sueño…por que estaba en ese lugar donde rayos estaba que me estaba pasando…así que decidí preguntar

-donde estoy…-quise sonar fuerte pero solo me salió como una suplica mi respiración era agitada y mi voz entrecortada

-me llamo mimi…tranquila ya vendrán a explicarte…-me sonrió y me estiro su mano…yo de por si era muy desconfiada pero ella me daba confianza y no se por que así que estreche la mano con ella pero su mano era muy fría…y la aparte…esto era demasiado raro…

-conoces a…tai…-le dije yo con cierto temor…ella me miro y me asintió

-si…pero es mejor que venga y te lo explique el…y te encuentras bien…?-me pregunto con una voz tímida…pero yo no entendía nada ya era de día…por dios mi madre debe estarme buscando por cielo y tierra y como que explicarme…que cosa…explicarme que…definitivamente estaba a punto de reventar mis sentimientos y mi cabeza no daban para mas…pero no por eso tenia que pagarla con aquella muchacha que me había tratado bien además yo siempre me considere paciente hasta cierto limite…además que tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible…y opte por contestarle educadamente…

-si estoy bien gracias…-le dije yo dándole una cálida mirada ella me sonrió y dijo que tai me explicaría todo que lo esperara…salió de la habitación dejándome sola, así que tenia que esperar a mi primo pero me daba miedo me daba mucho miedo volver haber esos ojos esa pesadilla me estaba matando ese llanto ese grito y ese dolor era como sentir la muerte…cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta…

Debía ser tai…algo muy raro estaba pasando con todo esto y no me daba buena espina…respire hondo y a paso lento y con cierto temor abrí la puerta y hay estaba mi primo ya con el sol se miraba extremadamente pálido pero se veía mas guapo mas masculino sin duda había cambiado muchísimo me miro…me sonrió y se adentro en la habitación cerro la puerta tras de el se sentó en la cama yo mire cada una de las acciones que hacia me daba un poco de miedo írmele acercar después de lo de anoche… me miro tenia la misma mirada que cuando era un niño esa mirada tan cálida de la cual me calmaba cuando tenia preocupaciones o cuando solamente me caía y me consentía como cuando jugábamos futbol…

-lo siento mucho sora…-me dijo con la cabeza gacha…por dios m estaba matando lo miraba mas débil que nunca mas sentido mas culpable…me dolió verlo así de todas maneras no se que paso anoche y yo tengo que comprenderlo así que deje mis miedos a un lado y me acerque a la cama me le senté al lado tome sus manos frías la cual tapaban su cara y hice que me mirara…y lo abrace y lo hice con fuerza el me devolvió el abrazo con cariño con delicadeza y llore en su hombro llore como hace años no lo hacia…tener a mi primo hay era para mi la mayor felicidad el era mi familia mi primo…pero sobre todo se había convertido en mi mejor amigo el que me entendía el que me conocía mas que a nadie el que yo quería como a un hermano los dos compartíamos ese cariño tan especial, con el sentía que hay estaba mi verdadera familia…nos separamos y lo mire a los ojos lo único que necesitaba en estos momentos era una explicación por parte de el no me importa cual, la que fuera…pero lo que mas quería es que el me digiera que no se iba alejar nunca de mi…

-sora tengo que explicarte muchas cosas…pero necesito que me escuches me comprendas y me entiendas…-me dijo con tanta sinceridad que como no iba hacer lo que me pedía…pero a cambio yo pedía una cosa…

-pero con una condición…que nunca mas te alejes de mi…que no me dejes…como hace años…-le dije mirándolo fijamente

-sora…te lo prometo ahora escúchame…-su expresión era de mucha seriedad…me miro y me dijo….

-hikari y yo lamentamos habernos ido de tu lado…de nuestra familia…pero lo teníamos que hacer…era nuestro deber…sora se que esto te va a sonar absurdo…pero es la verdad…-lo mire con curiosidad pues no sabia que mas iba a decir…así que asentí para que continuara relatando…

-hikari…y yo…somos….somos…vampiros-me dijo mirándome fijamente yo quede en shock…vampiros…VAMPIROS?...estaba loco eso es imposible es absurdo…solo existen en mitos...o…no?

-eso es imposible…-dije en un susurro no me atrevía decir mas…pero el siguió…

-sora…no es un cuento créeme…se que no es fácil de asimilar…pero mírame…yo era moreno ahora soy blanco tócame…soy frio…y lo de anoche…fue un instinto que tuve…si no fuera llegado matt no sabría que había hecho…-me miro como pidiendo una disculpa…bueno eso era verdad además mi vida era muy rara ahora esas pesadillas que no me dejaban dormir…si podía ser verdad…pero era muy difícil asimilarlo…pero tenia que comprender a mi primo…así que opte por entenderlo…

-tai…no se puede que si sea verdad…pero entiéndeme déjame asimilarlo…y si te creo…pues mi vida no es muy normal que digamos…-dije eso como para mi misma observe que me sonreía y eso me ayudaba con mi estado de animo así que bueno supongamos que es un vampiro…aunque todavía no este muy cuerda en mis sentidos…pero que hago yo en esta casa por que después de años aparece así como así…que había pasado con kari…

-tai…pero que hago yo aquí…que paso con kari…por que después de tanto tiempo me buscaste…-le pregunte yo mire que se puso serio me cogió mi mano con la suya y la entrelazo…

-sora…estas en peligro…-me dijo muy serio y vi en sus ojos preocupación…-…mira sora…kari esta aquí conmigo…esta casa es de un amigo…el es un vampiro heredero…uno de los mas fuertes de toda la realeza vampírica…se llama matt…matt ishida…el junto a su hermano…nos ayudaron y nos hospedaron nos tomaron como su familia…matt es un gran amigo mío…pero hay que guardarle mucho respeto…aquí todos somos vampiros…solo tu eres humana en esta casa…así que mantente al margen de los vampiros de esta casa…sobre todo con los hombres…así que bajemos…nos están esperando…-si bueno lo entiendo…pero tengo una duda muy grande…el se paro de la cama y fue hacia la puerta pero yo no lo deje salir

-tai…no te estoy entendiendo…listo…entiendo todo so de vampiros y bueno no del todo…pero yo que hago en todo este enredó…no soy ni vampira ni ser sobrenatural…así que no entiendo yo que parte del tema soy aquí…-y era la verdad no entendía que hacia yo hay…

-será mejor que bajemos y halla te lo explicamos…-me cogió de la mano y salimos de la habitación…dios tanta maravilla si la habitación era hermosa la casa era aun mejor…no no era una casa era un palacio piso brillante escaleras doradas la sala era enorme con finísimos muebles cuadros…de la época antigua…hermosos y caros el recibidor…es hermoso….pasamos por una puerta y llegamos a la cocina todo extremadamente bello y limpio gire mis ojos al comedor grande y fino que había…todos tenia posada la mirada en mi pero en la cabecera del comedor había un joven rubio de ojos azules penetrantes su mirada era atrayente su belleza por ¡dios! era bellísimo ni siquiera el que vi en la pesadilla lo comparaba pero un aura misteriosa y aterradora lo rodeaba pero…eso fue lo que mas me impacto de mi misma fije mis ojos en los de el…era como quedarme hipnotizada…y esa aura que lo rodeaba me atraía mas y sin pensarlo un respeto…era simplemente perfecto….

-matt ishida…-me dijo el si aun apartar su mirada de la mía…me sonroje…su mirada era coqueta encandelillaba y mirarme así nadie me había visto de esa forma…y su voz era grave ronca pero suave…definitivamente un ángel…me di cuenta que no decía nada así que decidí darle mi nombre aunque supongo que ya sabia quien era yo…

-sora takenouchi…-fueron las únicas palabras que me lograron salir….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! Tarde mucho?...lo siento pero es que estaba un poquito ocupada pero espero que les guste muchas gracias a los que leyeron mi historia…y dejaron sus reviews este cap dedicado a las que dejaron sus opiniones espero les gusten y por fa opiniones…malas buenas no interesa soy nueva en esto…les agradecería sus opiniones…bueno nos vemos…! Prometeo no tardarles el otro cap…de esta semana no pasa….nos vemos…!<strong>_


	3. dudas y respuestas

_-matt ishida…-me dijo el si aun apartar su mirada de la mía…me sonroje…su mirada era coqueta encandelillaba y mirarme así nadie me había visto de esa forma…y su voz era grave ronca pero suave…definitivamente un ángel…me di cuenta que no decía nada así que decidí darle mi nombre aunque supongo que ya sabia quien era yo…_

_-sora takenouchi…-fueron las únicas palabras que me lograron salir…._

Me quede hipnotizada con sus ojos…nunca había visto un hombre tan atractivo…con esos ojos tan profundos ese azul tan hermoso en el cual pareciera perderse en la inmensidad de su mirada y a la vez tan misteriosos…con ese atractivo que te quita la respiración…sus facciones son tan masculinas tan perfectas hubiera jurado que era un actor de cine pero también era increíblemente pálido…estuve así no supe por cuanto tiempo…solo lo vi carraspear optando una pose de arrogancia total…como si me hubiera descubierto haciendo una travesura…me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo…y es que me di cuenta que era el centro de las miradas en ese mesa… y no solo por mi presencia…

Mi primo tai me tomo del brazo y yo lo mire…el solo me sonrió y se dispuso a presentarme… a los que estaban en esa mesa.

-bueno…sora hay muchas cosas que tenernos que explicarte pero primero quiero presentarte a quienes viven en esta casa…-me dijo mi primo, luego observe a todos los que estaban en la mesa…el primero en presentarse fue un joven con cabellos morado esponjado bastante atractivo…

-hola preciosa...dime Davis-me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro…yo asentí levemente…

Hola…mucho gusto izumi-dijo una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes…es hermosa…parece una modelo su piel es extremadamente pálida…pero con un cutis envidiable…al lado de ella estaba la chica que conocí esta mañana…quien me sonrió con naturalidad, luego vi que observaba a mi primo con una mirada un poco rara…pero no le tome importancia pues al lado de ese rubio engreído había un chico…

-hola sora…gusto conocerte…me llamo takeru pero dime tk-observe que era muy parecido a matt solo que se veía unos años mas joven, supuse que serian hermanos…pero en lo que me daba cuenta era que tk era distinto a matt pues me sonreirá de forma abierta y sincera que me hizo sentir hasta cómoda…también era muy atractivo…rubio y ojos azules aunque estos mas claros que los de matt y menos atrayentes y no había nada perturbador en ellos…muy contrarios a los de matt el cual te ponían la piel de gallina…

Al otro lado de matt, estaba un chico de cabello azul oscuro y largo y ojos azul oscuro, me miro atentamente como penetrándome en su mirada y me dio un escalofrió por mi espalda … me tranquilicé un poco cuando sentí la mano de tai en la mía y me susurro en mi oído…

-el es kouji…es un poco callado…pero no es de asustarse…-ya no sabia que hacer…la verdad quería salir corriendo de hay…pero había algo en mi razón que no me permitía ni correr ni siquiera hablar me sentía rara…creo que estaban pensando que o era muda o estaba terriblemente asustada puesto que no había dicho nada mas que mi nombre al entrar en ese comedor ni siquiera había hecho escándalo o por lo menos reclamado que era lo que estaba pasando…la cual la segunda era cierta..Al lado de kouji había otro chico peli azul y este también daba miedo sobre todo por que su mirada era más oscura…comencé a sentir un mareo escuche que tai me dijo que se llamaba ken…pero yo escuchaba la voz de tai muy lejana el mareo se volvía cada vez mas intenso haciéndose la visión aun mas borrosa sentí que me iba a caer así que me sostuve del brazo de tai escuche mi nombre…me llamaban… sentí mi cuerpo mas pesado y mis ojos se iban cerrando y caí en la oscuridad…

_Ya no estaba con tai…ni en ese comedor estaba al frente de un castillo parecía de otra época…había niebla estaba de noche…la gran puerta de la muralla para entrar al castillo estaba abierta…me adentre despacio y no había nadie ni siquiera alguien que custodiara aquel castillo, la puerta para entrar en el recibidor del castillo estaba abierta me dio miedo…pero la curiosidad me gano así que decidí entrar todo estaba en silencio y el castillo era apenas iluminado por tenues velas dándole así un vista terrorífica… entre con cuidado con cautela me sobresalte y mire hacia atrás pues la puerta había sido cerrada me llene de pánico pues percibía una presencia al lado mío fue cuando sentí algo frio rozar mi cabello y apartarlo dejando así descubierto mi cuello no podía moverme me quede paralizada fue hay cuando divise a un hombre que se paraba justo en frente de mi y era otra vez ese hombre ese con ojos terroríficos era muy atractivo se miraba imponente iba todo de negro…me miro yo aparte mi mirada me daban terror eso ojos sentí que me tocaba mi mejilla pude sentir que era frio helado como pude le aparte la mano de hay…la cual el m miro con aun mas odio en su mirada...yo no podía seguir hay así que me di la media vuelta hacia la puerta pero ya no había puerta…ya no había castillo todo era como estar en una habitación sin salida, el pánico volvió a mi y lo único que pude hacer fue escapar correr hacia un sin salida sentía que el iba tras de mi yo daba corría pero no sabia si era un camino o daba vueltas en aquella habitación sentí que me cogía de atrás y me tapaba la boca y mi respiración sentí el aire irse de mi cuerpo cerré mis ojos presa del pánico de la escases de aire…sentí un frio por todo mi cuerpo…y hay no supe mas…_

Desperté en el mimo cuarto en el se esta mañana…pero lo mas raro es que y no desperté azorada ni con ningún miedo o agitación como lo hacia cada vez que m pasaba esto…y la verdad ya me estaba preocupando pues esto no era normal…como tampoco lo era todo lo que me había dicho mi primo me incorpore en la cama y sentí un abrazo…me di cuenta que era una niña no una jovencita de cabellos castaños corto delgada y sus ojos chocolates hay la identifique…mi prima kari…era ella la que estaba abrazándome le devolví el abrazo fuerte escuche que sollozaba en mi hombre nos separamos un momento y la vi a los ojos…era ella la niña que yo quería como una hermana a l que yo cuidaba a la que yo no veía desde hace dos años…

-sora…estas mejor…-dijo ella con cara de preocupación…

-si tranquila…solo fue un mareo- no quería que se preocupara por algo así, ella me sonrió…

-kari me hiciste mucha falta-y observe que ella se levantaba de la silla y se ponía seria cosa muy rara en una niña tan risueña como ella...yo también me puse seria necesitaba respuestas y creo que ya había dejado el shock de antes y por primea vez desde que había llegado pude hablar claro y pude ser la sora que desde hace dos años estaba en mi... pude volver a la segura de hacer preguntas y a la que seguramente exigía respuesta concretas y creíbles…

-necesito saber que esta pasando aquí no entiendo lo que me dijo tai…no entiendo nada de esto dime la verdad kari…no soporto esto-creo que se sorprendió un poco por la brusquedad de mis palabras pero es que ya estaba harta de esto no creía lo que me estaba pasando…y la verdad mi cabeza estaba muy confusa quería repuestas…

Escuche la puerta abrirse y por hay entro tai ken y matt y me quede observando a matt vestido todo de negro alto fornido…dejaba entrever la forma de sus músculos en aquel chaleco de mangas largas desvié mi mirada de el, puesto que no aguantaba mas mis dudas…siempre fui muy clara y directa y esa sora estaba de regreso en mi cuerpo.

-veo que despertaste…-me dijo tai acercándose a la cama…

-deberíamos llamar un medico estuviste mas de cinco horas así…-me lleve esa sorpresa pensé que por lo menos había estado en ese estado una hora pero claro las cortinas estaban acomodadas y no dejaban entrar luz así que pues no sabia que hora era…pero ese no era el asunto el asunto era que quería que me explicaran que era lo que estaba pasando…quería respuestas y las iba a obtener…sentí la mirada fija de todos los presentes en esa habitación y me disguste me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro…y no aguantaba tener esa mirada de todos hacia mi…me levante de la cama rápidamente me dio un leve mareo tal vez por que había estado muchas horas dormida…pero logre pararme de la cama.

-no deberías levantarte es mejor llamar a un medico para que te revise…lo necesitas…-me dijo mi primo junto a mi…mire que matt me miraba…estaba recargado en una esquina del cuarto con sus brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria en otra esquina estaba ken que tenia las manos en lo bolsillos y también me observaba…kari estaba sentada en uno de los muebles de la habitación…y lo que dijo tai fue la gota que derramo el vaso lo ultimo que necesitaba era un medico…

-yo lo que necesito son respuestas…oíste necesito la verdad por que diablos estoy aquí ustedes no tienen derecho a traerme así…tai necesito la verdad y no me vengan con vampiros o cosas absurdas…oyeron necesito explicaciones y espero que sean creíbles…y no cuentos de miedo ni mitos ya estoy muy grandecita como para ponerme a creer en eso así que los escucho…-dije mirando a todos en la habitación y cruzándome de brazos como en forma de reto…

-sora no me habías dicho que ya lo comprendías-tai me cogió la mano pero yo se la quite... una parte de mi lo creía pero no lo suficiente…

-pues…te comprendo te entiendo tai…pero entiéndeme no se que pensar esto no entraba en mi razón…-le dije mirándolo a los ojos tai me volvió a coger de la mano y me la puso en su mejilla lo sentí frio sus ojos no son los mismos…

-sora mírame…dime soy el mismo-yo negué con la cabeza todavía clavada en sus ojos-dime me ves igual al de antes…no verdad este mundo no lo conocías el mundo no es como lo vez sora… -me dijo lo sentí débil y pues yo era razonable siempre me considere así pero esto….era demasiado además solo había visto a mi primo cambiado si eran vampiros por que no intentan matarme por que comen comida "normal" no entendía…

-Pero es que…si ustedes son de verdad vampiros…por que no han intentado hacerme nada o en el comedor estaban comiendo normal…esto es una broma cierto?

Sora escúchame…esto no es broma necesito que lo entiendas nuestros instintos están controlados y podemos comer comida normal solo que no nos aportan nutrientes necesarios como la sangre además nos alimentamos de ella y nos controlamos para poder tenerte cerca ya te había explicado lo que paso conmigo…sora yo lo único que quiero es protegerte…

-protegerme de que tai…- tai le dio la mirada a matt como para que tomara la palabra, matt se me acerco y mantuve mis ojos fijos en los de el…

-protegerte de el mundo que tu todavía no conoces…-observe que su mirada era fría macabra en verdad daba mas miedo que esos dos peli azules…pero yo no me deje intimidar por eso…asentí con la cabeza…para hacerle saber que siguiera relatando…

.

.

.

-somos vampiros…tu primo fue convertido hace poco igual que tu prima…tus primos entraron al mundo de las tinieblas al que los humanos no conocen…los vampiros tenemos unas leyes pero sobre todo tenemos la corte y la realeza…el conde wong quien por el momento esta gobernando el es de la realeza, la cual le da un derecho de gobernar...pero el caso es que quiere hacer una alianza con el infierno…para poder controlar a los humanos y controlar lo dos mundos…el de las tinieblas y el de los humanos…los vampiros que se opongan son mandados a matar por los cazadores humanos y cazadores vampiros quienes son algo así como justicieros de las leyes de los vampiros…pero por el momento la corte no sabe de sus planes la cual es una ventaja.

- …entiendo…y me imagino que están en contra de eso verdad...?-dijo sora ya sentándose en la cama…

Así es…-sora observo a tai este había estado callado… pero bueno entendía lo de un alianza y problemas…pero por que ella estaba hay….

-hasta donde comprendí ustedes quieren acabar con esa alianza…pero lo que yo no entiendo es que tengo yo que ver hay además para entender mejor que es eso de la realeza…de la corte las leyes…

-las leyes son ordenes que tenemos que cumplir por la corte de los tamers…la realeza va en la sangre del vampiro…la real es la de los herederos la cual son dos familias la familia wong y nosotros los ishida…quienes por el poder y la pureza de sangre nos identificamos…nacimos siendo vampiros los clásicos quienes tienen sangre vampira pero fueron transformados por la sangre de clase real y la acepto bien su cuerpo…y los night que son los vampiros débiles los cuales después de ser convertidos por los clásicos todavía tienen sangre humana en sus venas y les afecta el sol…-matt termino de relatar y sora tenia la mirada fija en el ahora comprendía lo que le había dicho tai en la mañana…pero espero a que matt acabara de relatar... pero fue tai el que se acerco y le termino de explicar…

-todos los que estamos aquí nos reusamos con lo que el conde Henry wong quiere hacer…pero eso no lo sabe el o eso creemos por que hay algo que nos dice que el lo sabe y esta planeando algo contra nosotros pues cuando estuve en su castillo había una nota escrita en uno de los libros del recibidor creo que se la iban a entregar…y esa nota tenia tu nombre...la cual es muy sospechoso por que tu no eres ningún miembro de nosotros o de otras criaturas …por eso pensamos que el conde sabe algo de lo que comenzamos a planear y como soy el único de todo los que estamos aquí que tiene familia humana… pienso que quieren hacerte daño..-tai la miro con preocupación y se sentó al lado de sora-…y quiero protegerte...

Sora se quedo recapacitando cada palabra dicha…ella tal vez si estaba en peligro…peligro pero y su madre…se quedo pálida había pasado una noche y casi todo un día y no la había llamado ni se había comunicado…su mamá la estaría buscando como una desesperada hasta con policía y todo…se levanto bruscamente de done estaba sentada…

-tai mi celular...mi celular...-sora daba vueltas como una desesperada por la habitación buscando el celular para el desconcierto de los presentes…

-sora cálmate…sora-sora no le escuchaba estaba entretenida buscando el celular…y es que su mama le podía dar un ataque al corazón ella nunca hacia eso jamás había estado fuera de casa al menos sin avisar…tai vendo que sora no lo escuchaba no tubo mas opción que cogerla de los hombros y hacerla entrar en razón…

-sora ya cálmate…llame a tu amiga para que le dijera a mi tía que estabas con ella tranquila todo esta bien…-sora se le quedo mirando como si no comprendiera algo.

-pero tai…a mama ella también puede estar en peligro…-tai se alejo un poco de ella…

-no tranquila ella no esta en peligro…sin embargo la voy a estar vigilando...tranquila-sora cayo en cuenta esos escalofríos esos presentimientos de estar siendo observada…

-tai por cuanto tiempo me estuviste espiando…-sora se cruzo de brazos indignada por haber sido seguida y observada…

-una semana desde que descubrí esa nota…- sora camino hasta un de las ventanas que habían hay…cayo en cuenta de algo ese no era su mundo…pero era eso lo que no entendía donde estaba…

-y donde se supone que estoy…-sora se dio la vuelta pero el que le respondió fue ken…

-estas en Londres…en una de las mansiones de matt...-sora quedo estática ella en Londres…eso si que no se lo podía creer…toda su vida había querido ir a Londres…pero era cierto que no en estas condiciones…

-tu dirás pero tu mundo y el de nosotros es el mismo solo que los humanos ignoran el mundo y las criaturas que hay a su alrededor…

-como hay mas criaturas aparte de los vampiros...

-si...hay brujas hombres lobos...muchas especies mas, pero nosotros solo tenemos como buenos aliados a dos demonios...

-..esto si que es increíble...

-sora izumi te prestara lo que necesites,durante el tiempo que te quedes aquí-dijo matt ya saliendo de la habitación junto con tai y ken...

-sorprendida?-pregunto kari a una sora totalmente inexpresiva...

-kari esto es lo mas irreal que he escuchado en mi vida...

-jajajaja sora esa cara no te la había visto, tranquila te iras acostumbrando...no es tan malo...

-eso espero...

izumi entro a la habitación con una sonrisa de lado a lado moviendo su cabello ondulado.

-hola chicas...todo bien?-pregunto una vez se sentó al lado de sora...

-si...eso creo...-dijo sora un poco dudosa pues una cosa como esta no le era tan fácil de asimilar.

-bueno yo creo que me voy tengo cosas que hacer...

-si claro kari como pasarte el día con tk...

-izumi no molestes...

-jajajaa bueno pero ya vete ya que tk te debe estar esperando...

-izumi contigo no se puede...-kari salio de la habitación,izumi se paro de la cama y fue hacia el closet que había en la habitación en busca de algo para sora...

sora miraba como izumi buscaba entre ese enorme closet...estaba haciendo sus reflexiones...pero ella se miraba de confianza...y por que no preguntar mas acerca de los vampiros...

-mmm...izumi verdad?-dijo sora un poco dudosa pues ella también era un...vampiro no sabia como se comportaban esa clase de personas

-si linda...con toda confianza...-izumi sacaba un vestido color agua marina y lo miraba detalladamente y le dio una sonrisa a sora...quien se sintió mas cómoda pues esa chica izumi parecía buena gente y muy tratable así que no había nada que temer...

-que se siente ser un vampiro...bueno pues digo he leído un poco de esto y dicen muchas cosas sobre eso...no tienen alma o lo del ajo o lo del ataúd o que no conocen el amor...cosas asi...

-no...linda mucha leyenda metida hay...mira que se siente...pues la verdad hace mucho que no se como se siente ser humano pero es algo muy parecido solo que nosotros pues aprendemos a vivir con instintos...mira los vampiros según la especie...y la sangre...somos fuertes ágiles y pues inmortales...bebemos sangre pero no necesariamente tiene que ser de un humano solo basta con que sea de algún ser viviente...pero la sangre humana es la preferida...pero nos sabemos controlar...y pues lo del ajo eso es mentira... son solo fantasía que meten de mas...y eso si los vampiros saben amar...y creo que aun mas que los humanos...

-mmm ya veo...-sora quedo un poco emocionada por lo que izumi le contaba y lo peor era que no sabia por que...tal vez por que había logrado salir de la rutina o por una nueva aventura se le enarcaba...o por conocer un nuevo mundo...

-...y los vampiros duermen...digo pues dirás que es una pregunta estúpida...pero la verdad me gustaría conocer mas sobre ustedes...voy a estar viviendo aquí por un tiempo y me gustaría conocer las costumbres...

-tranquila...no es malo conocer nuevas culturas...-dijo izumi que ya tenia un vestido blanco en la mano...

-...pues veras nosotros los vampiros...dormimos claro...pero no como los seres humanos, lo normal de nosotros es dormir cinco o seis horas a la semana claro que hay excepciones...como cuando tenemos momentos bastante agotados y excitantes... tendemos a dormir una o dos horas después de eso...tu me entiendes...

sora se sonrojo pues sabia de que estaba hablando así que por su bien decidió no tocar mas ese tema tan incomodo y a vergonzante

-... hay sora no seas penosa...-dijo izumi sacando unas zapatillas del closet y poniendo los brazos en jarra...

-...ademas ni creas que no me di cuenta de como mirabas a matt...jajajja sora eres un caso...

- QUE...no lo que pasa...es que ...no yo...-sora se sonrojo aun mas quedando su rostro en armonía con su cabello.

-tranquila sora ademas no te culpo...matt esta muy bueno...no buenísimo...es sangre real es obvio... el príncipe de la realeza..

-el principe..?

-..si...pero no le digas príncipe ni nada de eso...no le gusta...sus padres viven en roma donde esta el castillo real y la corte...tiene a muchas vampiras detrás de el y humanas ni se diga...pero que yo sepa el nunca a estado con una humana...y mucho menos enamorado...puede estar muy bueno y todo...pero tiene un carácter imposible de comprender...es muy cerrado y muy frió no habla a menos que sea necesario... y es muy engreído y arrogante su físico lo hace ser así es naturaleza de el...aunque eso si debo decir es muy seguro de si mismo...

-mmm...ya vaya...y tu lo conoces mucho cierto?..

-pues yo solo digo lo que veo...y ya hace años que lo conozco y siempre ha sido así...aunque te digo algo...y no se te ocurra decirlo delante de el...el se preocupa mucho por los que quiere aunque no lo demuestre... siempre es así

izumi le paso la ropa para ella poderse alistar y bajar a cenar puesto que ya había oscurecido sora haba quedado reflexionando...por que le había interesado tanto matt...eso era raro en ella así que alejo esos pensamientos y salio del cuarto con vestido blanco hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y unas zapatillas color beige y arreglo su cabello en una coleta alta iba bajando con izumi las escaleras cuando mimi las detuvo..

-sora...mira en tu bolso estaba tu celular y estaba timbrando...pues no te lo había podido entregar antes tu bolso y te lo deje en tu cuarto...

-gracias...yo creo que después las sigo tengo que hablar con mi madre...

-listo...pero no tardes...mimi vamos por que el glotón de davis se come todo...-dijo izumi apurando a mimi...

sora se encamino hacia la puerta salio de esta al corredor de la casa pues la casa solamente la había visto por dentro...y no era exactamente una casa era un palacio...un jardín enorme delante de ella habían tres carros últimos modelos, se quedo impactada al verlos...cuanto lujo..alzo su vista al cielo que dejaba entrever la noche...observo y no había ratro de una sola estrella su celular timbro y en la pantalla estaba el " Toshiko Takenouchi " iba a responder pero algo le paso por detrás de ella se voltio rápidamente y sintió un golpe en su cabeza la cual la hizo caer al piso y tomarse la cabeza el golpe habia sido muy fuerte y así poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia...lo único que alcanzo a escuchar fue la voz de matt y de tai y unos brazos que la cogían... hay callo sora de nuevo en la oscuridad...

* * *

><p><strong>bueno actualice...mmm opiniones aburrido interesante horrible... ustedes dirán...<strong>

**como verán ya he desenredado un poco este cuento...pero todavía quedan muchos cabos sueltos...**

**por que sora tendrá esas visiones ?**

**sera que el conde le quiere hacer daño a sora?**

**que fue lo que le paso ?**

**que significan las visiones?**

**bueno eso no es todo hay mucho mas...pero todo mas adelante normalmente estoy actualizando cada semana...solo espero que les guste...gracias a todos por sus opiniones y reviews...para una autora lo mas importante son las opiniones de los que leen cada historia...**

**y pues va a ver sorato...pero detrás de ese sorato va haber mucho misterio mucha trama mucha fantasía y mucha aventura...y también van haber otras parejas claro pero todo para mas adelante...**

**gracias por dedicar unos minutos de su tiempo...**

**y pues le agradecería unos reviews...**

**bay!**


	4. despertando sentimientos

_Sora pov's_

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza…me incorpore nuevamente en donde parecía era el cuarto que me habían asignado en mi estadía…todo estaba oscuro seguro ya era de noche…pero las cortinas no dejaba entrar luz, me lleve las manos a la cabeza…que era lo que me había pasado…hasta donde recuerdo iba a contestar mi celular y algo me golpeo…sentí algo frio en mi mano me sobresalte del susto pues la habitación estaba totalmente oscura y no dejaba ver nada…

-tai…..quien esta hay…-dije, tenia miedo pues sentía una respiración cerca…

- veo que te despertaste…-dijo una voz a mi lado…y esa voz es de…

-matt?...

-tai vendrá en un momento…-lo escuche decir con una voz tosca y fría….una tenue luz ilumino un poco la habitación mi re hacia mi lado izquierdo y hay encontré a matt sentado en una banquita me restregué mis ojos pues la luz de la pequeña lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche me incomodo un poco no era mucho lo que iluminaba pero a lo mejor por la oscuridad en la que estaba mi vista… me dio un momento para adaptarme un poco a esa poca luz…

Dirigí mi vista a donde se encontraba matt…no se que era lo que me pasaba pero su sola presencia me perturbaba y me hacia sentir ese cosquilleo en mi estomago…pero tal vez es por que es muy atractivo…aparte mi vista de el pues mis mejillas comenzaban a arder y lo ultimo que quería es que se burlara de mi, me lleve las manos a la cabeza me dolía mucho…sentí la penetrante mirada de el sobre mi, el cual me ponía nerviosa pero no le di importancia, comencé a recodar que era lo que me había pasado, Salí hacer la llamada a mi madre y después el golpe…y no me acordaba nada de mas…

-que fue lo que paso…-le dije posando mi mirada en el, sentí que se me erizo la piel cuando me dio es mirada tan hermosa y penetrante que hizo que me ruborizará y me vi obligada abajar la mirada, no sabia que era lo que me estaba pasando con el…era tan extraño…todo esto era muy raro en mi, pero era mejor no pensar y sacar conclusiones sobre como me sentía…era mejor y por mi propio bien…

-con nosotros conviven dos demonios, los cuales te confundieron por una de las cazadoras humanas…-lo escuche atentamente lo dijo con la mas sínica naturalidad y serenidad como si no me hubieran estado a punto de matar unos malditos demonios ¿que se cree este tipo? Mi ira llego a mí y no dudo a salir a flote…

-me estas diciendo que me iban a matar unos demonios y ustedes se lo toman como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo?…no entiendo…me raptaron de mi casa disque para protegerme de no se que cosas y unos demonios de mierda me atacan y se lo toman así tan naturalmente..?Jumm me hubieran dejado tranquila y con mi vida como estaba…-volví mi rostro al frente cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo de verdad que no aguantaba estar en ese lugar me daba mucha alegría estar con tai y kari pero todo este mundo surrealista era demasiado para una adolecente que apenas iba a terminar el instituto…

-hay te deje unas pastillas…por si te las quieres tomar, tai se demora a ya tu si lo quieres esperar…-me dijo levantándose de la banquita en la que había estado…ignorando totalmente lo que le había dicho no lo podía creer me había ignorado !ahhhh como detestaba a este tipo! Lo observe mientras se dirigía a la puerta me quede como una idiota mirándolo…pero es que se me hacia imposible no observar ese imponente cuerpo alto, robusto no excesivamente pero si se le notaba por encima de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba que debía tener un cuerpo digno de un dios, definitivamente era el ser mas sexi que he visto en mi vida….

-Si quieres cenar te la pueden traer….-me dijo con voz ronca ya saliendo por la puerta…

-no gracias-le conteste yo de forma cortante, estaba segura que debí salir de hay lo mas pronto, que todo esto acabar muy pronto y olvidarme de todo esto…pero todo mas olvidarme de matt, me iba a volver loca…en una parte detestaba su personalidad pero a la vez es decimado atrayente…ashh mejor no sigo pensando en el…por que seguro voy a terminar en un manicomio…lo mas pronto es llamar a miyako debe estar desesperada al igual que mi madre…

me levante de la cama divise mi bolso en la mesita que estaba cerca del balcón supuse que hay también estaba mi celular así que primero fui abrir las puertas del pequeño balcón, una suave y fría brisa me golpeo haciéndome estremecer un poco por el frio de la noche mire quede mirando las estrellas…y el oscuro cielo, creo que eso me relaja…como deseaba que nada de esto me estuviera sucediendo a mi…en menos de dos días mi vida había cambiado dando un giro de 180º descubriendo cosas que jamás pensé que existían la alegría de volver a ver a tai y kari eso era lo único bueno que me había pasado…pero sentía que mi vida ya no volvería hacer la misma de eso estaba totalmente segura…di un suspiro de resignación me acerque a la mesita y al lado de mi bolso estaba mi celular tal…tal vez se me había caído por el golpe y alguien me lo había dejado hay…o ese alguien se llamaría matt? Hay fui donde caí en cuenta, cuanto tiempo había estado el hay?...y de nueva cuanta pensando en el…sora estas mal muy mal…revolví mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos…cogí mi celular y me volví hacia el balcón entrando en el…el balcón es pequeño pero con una vista hermosa desde allí podía observar el gran jardín que había en aquella casa o mas bien palacio…opte por no entretenerme mas y marque el numero de miyako…

-SORA DONDE DIABLOS TE METISTE SABES HAY PERSONAS QUE SE PREOCUPAN POR TI…Y SABES LO QUE ME TOCO HACER PARA CONVENCER A TU MADRE…ERES UN DESCONCIDE…

-miyako ya para…..-como supuse miyako debe estar que forma un plan macabro para quemarme en la hoguera…muy normal en ella siendo de personalidad tan fuerte y a veces irritable…pero que le iba a hacer se preocupaba por mi y yo la adoraba como a una hermana por muy loca que estuviera la quería y por ella haría lo que fuera.

-SI ERES UNA INRRESPONSABLE…YO AQUÍ DANDO LA CARA EN EL COLEGIO CON TU MADRE Y TU DE PASEO…CLARO COMO TIENES...QUIEN DE LA CAR...

-MIYAKO ESCUCHAME….-y por fin vi que se quedo callada…bueno con semejante grito que di no creo que se le hayan roto los tímpanos…pero es que tenia que hacerla entrar en razón….por que como iba la cosa me iba a seguir regañando como una histérica….la escuche suspirar de otro lado de la línea….muy seguramente contando hasta 10 para calmarse, si es que llegaba a diez y no a 5.

-esta bien sora me calmo…y te escucho...Pero dime como que aprecio tu primo..

-hablaste con ti verdad?

-si…pero no era que estaba desaparecido…

-pues si lo estaba pero dime que le dijiste a mamá…

-mmm…esperaba a que tu primero me digieras que estaba pasando y donde estabas…

-miyako te prometo que te lo voy a explicar todo…pero necesito saber como esta mama que le dijiste para que se quedara tranquila…entiéndeme…luego te digo todo…

-si…bueno me lo suponía…pues anoche me llamo tu primo la principio no me lo creía ya que tu me habías dicho que no sabias nada de el, pero luego me dijo que tu estabas con el por una razón algo importante la cual no me quiso decir ni una sola palabra ni donde estabas ni nada, y bueno no me callo del todo bien por eso...

-miyako…

-…si...Si ya espérate termino…tu primo al fin me convenció, fui a tu casa y hable con la Sra. Toshiko le dije que teníamos el ensayo de la prueba para la universidad…y que tu te ibas a quedar esa noche en mi casa…al principio casi que no se lo cree, yo la termine de convencer y asunto arreglado…

-miyako muchas gracias…

-si pero no creas que estas del todo a salvo, tu mamá es muy lista y sabe que esa dichosa prueba dura solo tres días y según me dijo tu primo por lo visto no tienes pensado regresar mañana y sabes como se pone tu querida madre si no apareces por estos lados, además de que hay si no tendría excusa que inventarle para salvarte el pellejo…Y YA DIME DONDE ESTAS….

-he….ha….-me quede con la palabra en la boca tendría que regresar mañana…no puede ser esto no esta saliendo mas mal correría mas peligro y no quiero que mi madre también…pero ni modos me toca hablar con tai…

- sora me vas a decir o no…

-miyako mañana hablamos…

-NO me dices ahora mismo…sora estoy preocupada por ti entiéndelo…

-te entiendo, pero voy a hablar con tai, mañana tengo que presentarme en casa sea como sea…mañana hablamos...

-contigo no se puede…esta bien…

-listo así quedamos te llamare mañana…

-sora…cuídate…-escuche su voz tan preocupada y quebrada que me dieron ganas de ponerme a llorar hay mismo…no me gustaba que se preocuparan por mi, menos ella pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo… corte la llamada…observe las estrellas de nuevo…esto es peligroso…y no quiero que los que yo mas quiero estén involucrados en esto….me sacaron de mis pensamientos cuando escuche que llamaban a la puerta, supongo que es tai…así que fui a abrirle la puerta…pero no era tai..Es izumi quien traía en las manos ¿una bandeja con comida?

-matt me dijo que te subiera la cena…-me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa…y yo no cabía de la sorpresa…yo le había dicho a matt que no quería nada…ashh no tiene caso…y lo cierto que lo es que tengo un hambre brutal, no había comido nada en todo el día así que decidí recibir la bandeja que tenia izumi y la deje en la mesita…

-hay que oscuro…-dijo izumi haciendo una mueca de disgusto y encendió el fusible que iluminaba toda la habitación…esa chica me agradaba era un poco graciosa y por lo que había un poco vanidosa…pero nada que ver con la hueca de Elisa…

-y luego a ti no te gusta la luz? Eres un vampiro no?-le dije, me senté en el bordo de la cama con una manzana que había cogido de la bandeja la habitación ya estaba totalmente iluminada y dejaba ver el rostro pálido de izumi, esa chica de verdad es hermosa…aunque pensándolo bien todos lo que dicen ser "vampiros" son muy atractivos su piel es pálida pero sin ninguna imperfección simplemente…perfecta…

-mmm...si me gusta la noche pero eso no quiere decir que me guste esa la claridad…además tu belleza irradia con la luz y la colorida habitación que te dimos…-me guiño el ojo de forma picara y cómplice…yo me sonroje un poco pues no estaba acostumbrada a que me alaguen…con tanta confianza, pero de verdad ella me caía bien…

-mmm ya…

-oye mañana podemos salir de compras…vamos con mimi y kari…que dices? Además de que necesitas ropa…y otras cosas…

-he….no creo, pero gracias por tu invitación…-le dije pues tenia que hablar con tai para poder ir a casa.

-ha…entonces iremos otro día…pero de que nos acompañas nos acompañas…

-he…si será...otro…día

-entonces te dejo que descanses…-me dijo izumi saliendo del cuarto termine de cenar puesto que tengo que hablar con tai mire el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche con la lámpara eran las 10:30 pm así que decidí ir a buscar a tai entre mas pronto hablara con el mejor.

Salí del cuarto y para mi sorpresa todo estaba oscuro quise dar la vuelta y de nuevo entrar, pero me detuve al pensar que pues eran vampiros no? Que raro suena esa palabra dentro de mi vocabulario habitual, el cual si eran ese tipo de personas es lógico que su casa estuviera a oscuras además de que era muy tarde…así que decidí ir a buscar la habitación de tai no debe estar lejos de la mía me aventure por el pasillo estaba oscuro así que no podía observar mucho, al final de pasillo me llamo la atención una puerta negra, me acerque y como por inercia gire la perilla dorada…me pareció raro por que estaba sin seguro…entre cuidadosamente y al momento de entrar un escalofrió me dejo tiesa…pero sin embargo seguí y cerré la puerta la oscuridad no dejaba ver mucho aquella habitación, es hermosa mucho mas lujosa que en la que yo me hospedaba mucho mas grande con una sala pequeña dentro de la habitación…di unos pasos mas adelante pero se me congelo la sangre al sentir una respiración detrás de mí …

-que haces en mi habitación…-me dijo con un voz ronca y fría…podría jurar que hasta macabra, me sentí el ser mas pequeñito del universo…haber entrado en la habitación de el…me dio mucha vergüenza…

-te hice una pregunta…- me cogió del brazo e hizo que quedara frente a el apenas si podía ver su rostro...Pero si sentía su imponente presencias…y otra vez ese cosquilleo en mi estomago, el ardor en mis mejillas no tardo en llegar…

-yo…he…ha…-quede como una idiota tartamuda pero es que no sabia lo que sentía…vergüenza el cosquilleo de mi estomago….sentí su agarre en mi brazo con mas fuerza…así que tome aire y le hable claramente…"casi"

-he….yo…estaba buscando…a tai…y... me…perdí…-su agarre en mi brazo se suavizo, eso me relajo un poco…

-yo…lo siento mucho…no…quise..entrar…-suspire-sabes donde esta tai…?

-no…

-mmm…ya…

-es importante lo que le tienes que decir a tai…

-…si…en realidad es muy importante tengo que estar en odabia mañana…

-no puedes, tienes que estar aquí, no entiendes que estas en peligro…

-si…lo entiendo, pero es que mi madre esta muy preocupada por mi…y no creo que ustedes quieran que…que… mas personas como yo lo sepan, y esto es muy raro para ella…

-si es así…te arriesgas en ir hasta allá, y podrías estar arriesgando la vida de ella...

Vi que matt se separaba un poco de mi y prendía una pequeña lámpara que había colgada de forma de decoración a un lado de donde me encontraba…hay pude apreciar con menor dificultad lo hermosa que es la habitación…pero aun mas atrayente los zafiros que tenia enfrente y me miraban fijamente…lo cual me sonrojé un poco y tuve que apartar mi mirada…

-se que arriesgo…pero también se que si no voy hasta allá mi madre se preocuparía…y no quiero que nada le pase…

- no creo que tai este de acuerdo contigo.

-así el no este de acuerdo con mi decisión me iré mañana a primera hora.-le dije dándome la vuelta para poder salir de la habitación…sin embargo no pude lograr mi cometido ya que matt me tenia sujeta del brazo y me jalo hacia el…

-eres muy testaruda…deberías comprender los peligros que corres…

-mañana me devolveré a mi hogar, quieran o no, ya tome mi decisión y nada me ara cambiarla.

Era cierto no quería poner en peligro a mi madre ni a los que yo mas quiero y comprendía que sin la protección de ellos podrían acabar con mi vida, pero estaba decidida a ir hasta mi hogar y por lo menos saber que mi mama no sufriría un ataque nervioso por no tenerme con ella, por que aunque no me lo digiera sabia que ella no estaba muy bien de salud y lo ultimo que quiero causarle es una angustia mas…el suspiro de resignación que escuche de matt me saco de mis pensamientos, se había pasado la mano de forma desesperada despeinando sus cabellos…lo cual me pareció tan sexy…"hay no sora otra vez no" …me quede otra vez con esa cara de idiota…hasta que el hablo y yo desperté de mi idiotez…

-esta bien…pero vamos hacer un trato

-te escucho…

-yo te llevo…haces lo que tengas que hacer y te devuelves conmigo.

Eso me cogió por sorpresa lo ultimo que esperaba era que el se ofreciese…pero pensándolo bien no es mala idea…además es el que se esta ofreciendo, y así puedo ir sin correr riesgo y tai no se opondría...

-no tengo otra opción verdad?...-dije yo como en forma de comodín, no quería sonar como la loca que se tira al primer ofrecimiento que me hacen, además de que bien arrogante si es…

-no.

-por que…lo haces?...por que me ayudas….

-no lo hago por ti, es por tai, se que eres importante para el.

Si otra vez sora metiendo la pata….por que no pudo tener mi bocota cerrada, era lógico que el lo hiciera por tai, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera una presión en mi pecho…

-he…entonces mañana…-lo dije en un susurro muy bajo, pero lo que no me esperaba es que se me acercara cada vez mas…mis mejillas empezaron a arder y mis nervios se hacían cada vez mas presentes…

-te desilusiono lo que te dije?...-me dijo sonriéndome de medio lado...sensualmente…que no pudo hacer mas que terminarme de sonrojar por completo…aparte que es tan arrogante…pero cuando lo vi avanzar mas hacia mi, me vi obligada a retroceder…mientras el se iba acercando como un lobo el cual acorrala a su presa…mi espalda choco con la fría y lisa pared…dejándome así acorralada entre esta y matt…quien pego su cuerpo al mío, haciéndome estremecer por completo…su rostro cada vez esta mas cerca…baje la vista hasta sus labios…tan sensuales… apetecibles…ladeo su rostro, sentí como se introducía en mi cuello y aspiraba…el olor de mi cabello…o eso fue lo que supuse…pues ya no pensaba estaba a merced de el….sentí sus manos en mi cintura cada vez tomándome con mas fuerza…solté un gemido casi inaudible…pues sus labios rosaban mi cuello en forma de caricia…estaba hecha un manojo de nervios…todas estas sensaciones son nuevas para mi…retiro sus labios…y poso su mirada en la mía…

en sus ojos pude ver…pasión…¿deseo?...lo cual no pude seguir pensando ya que sentí algo frio y húmedo en mis labios…abrí de golpe mis ojos y un escalofrió me recorrió mi columna….!este es mi primer beso!…pero las sensaciones no tardaron en llegar a mi…y dejar de pensar y adentrarme en ese mundo que recién acababa de descubrir…apenas si podía responder el beso…pero poco a poco me fui dejando llevar por las mas hermosas y maravillosas emociones…el beso fue lento…suave..Delicioso…sentí como la lengua de matt invadía mi boca y se entrelazaba con la mía…poco a poco el beso iba cogiendo mas intensidad… haciéndose mas apasionado…nuestras lenguas danzaban…al mismo tiempo que mi corazón latía a mil, sentía que se iba a salir de mi pecho….matt succionaba mis labios de una manera…tan…placentera…y se sentía tan….bien…el me tiene sujeta de mi cintura…y yo con mis manos en su pecho…y así quisiera quedarme toda la vida…pero desafortunadamente, el aire no llegaba mas a mis pulmones y muy a mi pesar separamos nuestros labios…

-te espero mañana a primera hora…-me dijo con esa voz fría y ronca, separándose abruptamente de mi y dándome la espalda, lo cual me sorprendió un poco, pero no le di importancia, puesto que estaba tan sonrojada…y mis piernas parecían tambalearse…confundida…avergonzada…emocionada…

Salí de aquella habitación lo mas rápido que pude camine nuevamente por el pasillo…cuando entre al cuarto me sentí mas relajada...Pero aun así ese sentimiento cálido en mi pecho….no se iba…y pareciera que no se iba a ir tan fácil…

rápidamente y casi por inercia…me metí a la cama puesto que no traía ropa de cambio y esta era prestada, sabia que en el closet había mas ropa, pero igual no quiero ser abusiva y además de quien esta momento lo único que me importa es…ese beso…fue tan…!fue mi primer beso, el primero….me daba hasta vergüenza decirlo…pero nunca en mi vida me habían besado…hasta…hoy…y todo fu tan rápido…no se que me pasa con matt…pero si se y presiento que no será nada bueno…con ningún chico de el instituto había sentido lo que siento por matt…es cierto…que habían algunos que me gustaban…pero no como matt, no con esa intensidad, la verdad de los chicos que me habían gustado habían sido muy pocos…sin embargo no era nada comparado con lo de matt...y lo peor es que me gusta mucho matt es decir a quien no?...aparte de que ese beso fue una maravilla… presento…que mi vida va a cambiar para siempre…no lo se pero creo que siempre tuve ese extraño "sentido "como le suelo llamar, pero es que a veces me da un sentimiento…tan inexplicable…hasta yo misma creo que lo que dicen en el instituto es cierto…soy rara…lo se y en gran parte lo acepto…pero lo de matt…y ahora como rayos lo miro a la cara…definitivamente esta noche no voy a poder dormir…

_Hikari __pov's_

Me levante muy temprano, pues con las chicas tenemos planeado salir a dar un paseo y darle a conocer la cuidad a sora, se que siempre ha querido venir a Londres, pero no creo que le haga mucha gracia estar aquí en estas circunstancias, así que le dije a mimi y izumi que si podíamos salir a darle un paseo, sin dudarlo aceptaron ya que se que les a caído muy bien...

-como amanecieron chicos.-dijo izumi con su inconfundible sonrisa y coquetería…

-muy bien, y ustedes chicas. –les contesto tk entrando en el comedor detrás de ella y con mimi a su lado, ya que pareciera que ninguno de los chicos sentado en el comedor querían emitir palabra alguna...tk m sonrío y me miro encantadoramente...definitivamente estoy locamente enamorada de el…que bueno que ya se lo que siente por mi…que emoción….

-…he…buenos...días- una tímida voz me saca de mis pensamientos, sora quien acaba de entrar… de verdad me hace muy feliz tenerla aquí conmigo, pero se que no la esta pasando muy bien, la quiero como a una hermana, es muy cariñosa conmigo y la quiero en el alma y me hubiera gustado mucho que ella no fura parte de esto, pero es mejor así protegerla y no descuidarnos, jajaja esta sonrojada jajajj ella es muy bonita definitivamente ha cambiado algo desde que no la volví a ver, y su color en las mejillas le resaltan, de seguro esta avergonzada, aparte de que creo que la presencia de matt no le ayuda mucho, he notado como lo mira y de seguro que tai ni se ha dado cuenta aunque pensándolo bien, tai se habrá dado cuenta pero creo que no le tomo importancia, matt no se interesaría en sora es obvio, ….y ahora debo ir pensando como le digo lo que tengo con tk…

Sora se sentó al lado mío…esperen…por que noto que matt mira a sora…¿raro?, por que tendré que ser tan detallista, aparte de que siento una tensión muy incomoda, de seguro es por lo que paso ayer con sora ryo y takuya, si debe ser por eso…

-buenos días…matt, nos mandaste llamar -y hablando del rey de roma, espero que esto no cause otra vez problema con sora...ryo y takuya quienes acaban de entrar, noto que sora se les queda mirando intensamente de seguro esta reflexionando lo de anoche.

-así es, ustedes se quedaran a cargo de esta casa junto con tai- eso si que no tomo por sorpresa a todos…bueno parece que a mi hermano no ya que lo veo muy tranquilo comiendo…este no cambia, pero por que esta diciendo eso matt, y ahora que estará pasando.

-que pasa matt, según todo lo planeado va muy bien.-dijo ryo quien yo le note que la presencia de sora lo perturbaba un poco, pues no dejaba de mirarla, hasta que matt hablo con voz fuerte y fría… bueno eso no es nada de raro en matt.

-tengo que salir por una semana junto con sora, y ustedes quedaran encargados de la casa, no nos podemos descuidar...

-entiendo.-dijo ryo seriamente…

-Davis, ken y kouji irán a la corte, quiero que averigüen que tanto saben de lo que pasa con Henry, ya saben hay que ser muy cuidadosos...que nos sospechen.

-de eso no te preocupes matt.-dijo Davis hablando seriamente…y mirándome coquetamente le voltee la cara, tk lo voltea a mirar con ojos asesinos y es que Davis definitivamente no se cansa de perseguirme y agobiarme pero lo bueno es que se va por unos días…

-tk tu iras a roma, papa te explicara todo en cuento llegues, izumi, mimi y kari se quedaran , en una semana los quiero a todos aquí. – dijo matt levantándose de su silla, mire a sora quien tenia una cara inexpresiva, no entiendo por que y para donde se va…tengo que preguntarle..y observe que mimi salia del comedor junto con izumi y los demás…pero mimi se queda observando a mi hermano mientras salia…estos dos no han arreglado sus indiferencias… yo espero mi turno para poder hablar con sora y tai se despide de ella mi hermano y sora siempre se han llevado muy bien, son como hermanos y se que mi hermano se preocupa mucho por ella…con las misma magnitud que se preocupa por mi.

-sora, para donde te vas…-le pregunte ya que todos se habían retirado del comedor y mi hermano ya la había dejado libre por lo tanto las únicas que quedábamos era sora y yo…

-mama esta muy preocupada, tengo que llegar hoy o por mas tardar mañana…kari se que mama esta enferma, y no le quiero causar angustias.-le sonreí con ternura y la abrace, pues sora siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella, sora es muy especial, aparte de que no quiero que le pase nada a mi tía, y sora tenia razón es mejo evitarle cualquier disgusto, la conozco y se que siempre a sido muy sobreprotectora con sora, y exigente pero es la única familia que m queda y yo las quiero mucho a ambas.

-mm…y por que matt te va a acompañar y no tai?- lo cual me pareció muy raro, ya que matt es atento en muy, pero muy pocas y raras veces, y pensé que no nos ayudaría mas con sora aparte de tenerla en su casa.

-…pues…matt se ofreció, y dijo que así estaría mas seguro…-sora agacho la cabeza, pero alcance a notar su sonrojo, esto esta muy raro, matt esta actuando un poco raro, pues la protección y el cuidado de lo demás, no son muy común en el, matt es muy egoísta e ese sentido, con el único que hace eso es con tk…

-…he kari…adiós…regresare con matt no te preocupes.-nos despedimos y Salí junto con sora a la sala matt ya la estaba esperando…salieron los dos de la casa y cerraron la puerta tras ellos…me quede observando aquella puerta como si hubiera algo interesante hay.

-en que piensas…- unas manos tomaron mi cintura lo cual me sobresalto un poco pero al percibir su aroma me tranquilice y con una sonrisa me di la vuelta para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora y amable…

-me preocupa un poco sora…-le conteste con un poco de preocupación

-estará bien solo es un corto viaje, regresaran pronto…-me dijo tk con una tierna sonrisa la cual me tranquilizo un poco…tk siempre tiene ese efecto en mi.

-me tengo que ir kari, ya sabes cualquier cosa, me llamas…-yo lo abrace, y me devolvió el abrazo…nos separamos un poco pero aun sin soltar el abrazo…observe como miraba para todos los lados, y después darme un beso corto pero tierno...el cual le correspondí inmediatamente…nos separamos…y luego me dijo en el oído.

-cuando llegue se lo diré a tai...-lo que me dijo me dejo un poco desconcertada ya que pues el no era como muy seguro a enfrentar a mi hermano…lo mire con una ceja levantada.

-seguro?-le dije yo con una mirada inquisidora…

-…he…jeje…pues…si…-me dijo con una mano detrás de su nuca…siempre tan lindo…pero de seguro tendrá que tomar mucho valor para enfrentar a mi hermano…

-Después hablamos de eso tk no t preocupes.

-por eso es que te amo, pero me tengo que ir…te cuidas mucho kari…-me dijo dando un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la casa…

Y yo a ti…-susurre al viento…solo espero que esto vaya por buen camino y que todo salga bien….aunque note un poco rara y nerviosa a sora, espero que solo sean paranoias mías... y de nuevo me quede mirando esa puerta…algo en mi interior me decía que sora estaba mas que como una simple espectadora y bajo cuidado en esto…siento que ella tiene que ver mas en esto de lo que pensamos…y mi visión de anoche… me lo comprobó, aunque pueden cambiar, pero todavía sigue en mi mente…lo que ella puede llegar a ser en un futuro, si mi visión resulta cierta, espero que no, esto traerá varios problemas..., pero por el momento creo que es mejor no decir nada de lo que vi…y espero que esa visión cambie o se borre de mi mente…

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola...bueno este cap creo que lo demore mas que los otros...doy las gracias a kazeminami pues tu consejo me sirvió de mucho...espero seguir con el otro cap muy pronto...este fic me gustó mucho pues aquí es donde vemos que comienzan a surgir sentimientos...y el otro sera aun mas interesante, espero les este gustando... habrá mucho sorato clero, este sera el principio de ese gran amor como ya he dicho...suspiro por esta pareja jaaja<strong>_

_**solo me queda por decirles muchas gracias a los que me apoyan y leen mi historia, **_

_**opiniones las que quieran...buenas, malas, concejos, me es de gran ayuda sus sabios concejos y sus felicitaciones es una fuente de inspiración mia**_

_**por fa reviews...**_

_**!bye!**_


	5. Declaraciones

_**Sora pov's**_

Salimos de aquella a la que yo consideraba una enorme casa lujosa, hacia uno de los lujosos autos que estaban parqueados al frente de la casa, matt como todo un caballero abrió la puerta del acompañante me subí, y el dio la vuelta por delante del carro en esos escasos segundo que paso considere que efectivamente matt era la persona mas sexi que había visto en mi vida, sacudí mi cabeza cuando estuvo al lado mío en el puesto de conductor, y hay íbamos destino a mi hogar a mi casa a reencontrarme con mama que ya me empezaba hacer mucha falta y no se por que pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

-¿estas cómoda?...-me dijo matt sacándome de mis pensamientos…

-si gracias…-aun me sentía nerviosa por lo de anoche, no había podido dormir nada por pensar en ese beso…lo mire de reojo…y otra vez ese cosquilleo en mi estomago ¡me tiemblan las piernas! al tenerlo cerca. Es que es tan atractivo tan masculino, pero no es solo eso se que eso que el me hace sentir no es solo atracción, deje mis pensamientos de lado para concentrarme en la hermosa cuidad, poco a poco me di cuenta que sin conocer muy bien la cuidad, nos íbamos adentrando en medio de callejones que poco tenían que ver a una autopista, supongo que matt se dio cuenta de ello ya que empezó a explicar.

-tranquila… estos son pasadizos por los cuales nos permitirán llegar en unas horas…- me explico sin siquiera mirarme.

-y estos pasadizos solo son conocidos por ustedes los de… su ¿mundo?-

Dude en aquella última palabra ya que todavía no me adaptaba a estos cambios en mi vida.

-veo que ya poco a poco vas comprendiendo las cosas... y si como te dije hay un mundo totalmente desconocido para ti.-

Me lo dijo de una manera serena pero al mismo tiempo lo escuche como si se ¿contuviera? Nuevamente lo mire y tenia la vista al frente pero sus ojos irradiaban algo que yo no sabia entender pero que seguramente no era nada bueno para mi, el tiempo siguió pasando y no se en que momento me quede dormida… o ¿no?...

_-de repente estaba en un cuarto hermoso lleno de flores así como a mama le gusta en el cuarto entro un señor muy elegante, pero esa elegancia era como de otra época y de seguido una señora hermosa con un vestido impresionantemente bello…pero ¿mama? Era mama tan joven y hermosa…. Corrí abrazarla pero el señor que estaba hay la cogió entre brazos y luego, todo se volvió oscuro y esos ojos vino tinto esos ojos ya me estaba enloqueciendo que pasaba que pasaba ¡! Y hay escuche la voz de mama.-...Sora...Sorita…cuídalo, cuídalo sora…-yo intente responder intente moverme de donde estaba pero no pude…cuidar quien… y después ese grito de mama me desgarro el alma y nuevamente esos ojos me cegaron y…._

Abrí mis ojos y me acomode en la silla me lleve una mano al corazón y palpitaba a mil mis ojos viajaron hacia el asiento del conductor y matt no estaba, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que estábamos parqueados en una pequeña plaza donde supongo es un pueblo…no le tome importancia, de repente un miedo entro en mi ser un miedo escalofriante, visualice mis manos la cuales estaban temblando, me las lleve hacia mi frente y estaba sudando, de mi maleta saque un pequeño espejo para asegurarme de mi apariencia, y justo como me imagine estaba extremadamente pálida, cerré un momento mis ojos para tratar de tranquilizarme cuando los abrí observe que matt ya venia de regreso de donde fuera que estaba, respire profundo, lo ultimo que quería era que el me encontrara en este estado y me preguntara, dado que ni yo tenia una respuesta coherente para lo que me a estado sucediendo últimamente.

Matt se subió al auto, traía consigo unas bolsas de las cuales dejo al lado del seguro de mano.

-veo que ya despertaste…aquí te traje algo de comida.- dijo matt, yo aun con un poco de perturbación mire las bolsas y cogí una de ellas, y saque un pastelillo, cuando sentí la fría mirada de matt sobre mi, di la vuelta para poder observarlo ya que estaba en el asiento del conductor.

-¿pasa algo?..-me pregunto observándome inquisitivamente, me revolví en el asiento y mire hacia al frente, negué con mi cabeza y me llene la boca de ese pastelillo dándole una respuesta de que no quería hablar mas, así dio arranque al carro.

Llevábamos horas ya en el carro, ya estaba oscureciendo, tanto matt como yo no habíamos cruzado palabra alguna, mis ojos ya estaban algo pesados por el sueño, pero me desperté por completo al conocer la autopista que daba a Odaiba.

Quieres algo de comer…antes de que lleguemos?-mire a matt que tiene sus azules e intensos ojos observando la carretera…quería decirle que no…pero la verdad tenia un hambre tenaz.

Si…-le respondí, nos bajamos del auto y nos acercamos a un restaurante que había cerca a la carretera.

-buenas tardes…-nos dijo, o mas bien le dijo a matt la mesera muy coquetamente, de cabellara rubia alta y ojos violetas, con "muy buenas curvas" me hirvió la sangre cuando vi que le sonreía a matt muy sensual mientras entregaba la carta y matt le devolvía la sonrisa…

-tráigame un pankeits con crema de café -le dije de muy mal gusto, me observo y volvió a su sonrisa solo que esta vez dirigida a mi con sarcasmo, matt me observo con una mirada intensa, retiro su mirada de mi cuando la mesera le pregunto que iba a ordenar…note como hablaba muy sensual con ella, le estaba ¡coqueteando! Delante de mí…me llene de ira. La mesera volvió con el pedido y volvieron a coquetear con sus sonrisas y miradas…eso era demasiado para mi…matt no debe mirar a otras solo a…, espera como voy a querer eso ¡no! Matt no me pertenece q estoy pensando…, termine mi comida lo mas rápido que pude y Salí de allí, deje a matt pagando lo pedido, me subí nuevamente al carro y subí la ventana de vidrio negro, que me estaba pasando…lo que tuvimos matt y yo no fue nada un beso…pero que beso…

-ponte el cinturón en una hora llegaremos a tu casa.- hablo matt estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta ni a que hora se subió al auto, no lo mire, si lo hacia sabia que despertaría ese sentimiento nuevo para mi ¿celos? No lo sabia ni deseaba saberlo, así que me dispuse hacer lo que me había dicho y en menos de una hora ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa.

Matt se bajo del auto y abrió la puerta del acompañante para poder bajarme…siempre tan caballero, eso lo hace aun mas apetecible… ¡pero que estoy pensando!, por fin casa, camine unos pasos mas delante de matt, entre en el pequeño jardín que esta ubicado en la parte delantera de mi casa y levante mi vista a la ventana grande que esta en el segundo piso la cual pertenece a mi cuarto, me di la vuelta para quedar de frente con matt el cual me observaba con una fría y penetrante mirada, lo que produjo que yo bajara la mía para evitar no sonrojarme.

-voy a estar vigilando toda esta semana por estos lados- hablo matt muy seriamente.

-gracias… ¿pero donde te vas a quedar?-le dije bajando mi mirada al suelo, ya comenzaba a salir la luna y lo hacia ver increíblemente hermoso.

-en algún lado sora…puedo pasar días sin dormir así que no hay problema- toco mi barbilla y la levanto mi mirada choco con la de el la cual es hermosa…y me hipnotizan, sus ojos azules tienen ese brillo de la noche que nos dimos el beso…se fue acercando mas a mi, su olor es cautivador y me hace sentir segura…comencé a sentir ese hormigueo por mi cuerpo…su frente choco con la mía…mis piernas temblaban y sentí como su respiración se entrecortaba a medida que se acercaba mas…

-no te preocupes…todo estará bien…-susurro en mi oído y sentí un escalofrió por toda mi espalda, fue bajando hasta darme un frio beso en mi mejilla totalmente roja y caliente, separo nuestras miradas, corrió un poco hacia tras como si le diera miedo tocarme mas…

-entra tu mama debe estar esperando- me dijo, como pude asentí y con el pulso todavía a mil, me di la vuelta y toque el timbre, cuando escuche el sonido del auto lo observe y arranco a velocidad hasta perderse de mi vista.

-SORA sorita mi amor como has estado- mama se me abalanzo con besos y abrazos, lo cual le agradecí enormemente últimamente mis días no han sido fáciles y los abrazos de mama siempre me llenan de fortaleza.

-te extrañe mucho mi niña…

-y yo a ti mama…-de mis ojos salieron un par de lagrimas las cuales limpie rápidamente, ya que mama piensa que estuve en casa de miyako y no en una llena de vampiros el cual uno de ellos es increíblemente apuesto el cual me tiene loca, entramos a la casa y mama me hizo mi te favorito, estuvimos rato hablando "claro también dando explicaciones de mi perdida inesperada" la cual creo que mama no me cree del todo…

-mama estoy muy cansada…me voy a dormir que estés bien descansa…

-hija ¿mañana vas a ir a la escuela?

-si mama quede de encontrarme mañana con miyako- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y subiendo la escaleras camino a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta y de nuevo respire ese aroma tan familiar, las cosas están tal como las había dejado… me parece tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí, de verdad extrañaba mi hogar.

Lo que mas quiero es darme una ducha y dormir ya que mañana espero volver a la normalidad mi vida, por lo menos una semana mas, aunque con matt en mis pensamientos creo que va ser muy difícil…

Me metí a la ducha con el plan de relajarme…el agua cayendo sobre mi me relaja mucho…cerré mis ojos y hay estaba matt con su mirada fría pero a la vez cálida llena de ¿deseo?...sentí como se me fue acercando, comencé a temblar por su acercamiento…beso mi cuello...temblé frente a sus besos bajo a mi hombro y cogió fuertemente mi cintura, comencé a sentir un calor…que acabo cuando sentí un frio por todo mi cuerpo…desperté asustada…mire a mi alrededor y el agua congelada caía sobre mi, mire el calentador el cual había terminado su tiempo de calefacción, apague el grifo y cubrí mi cuerpo con la toalla, Salí de la ducha asustada y muy avergonzada…que me había pasado, nunca en mi corta vida he pasado por algo así o similar, jamás he sentido ese calor…, me puse una pijama simple de short y camisa de tiras, revise un momento mi laptop, miyako si es intensa mas de 20 mns en bandeja privada, nada interesante así que la cerré.

-deberías estar en la cama descansando

Di la vuelta asustada, y hay estaba sentado en mi cama el autor de mis delirios…

-que haces aquí- le pregunte en un tono dudoso.

-he venido a vigilar que todo este bien y a decirte que solo nos quedaremos cuatro días.

-¿cuatro días? Es broma…

-no sora no es broma las cosas se complicaron y tenemos que volver antes de lo planeado.

-NO es injusto…primero nadie decide sobre mi vida y mucho menos tu…me quedare la semana que dijimos si tienes problemas bien te puedes ir pero yo ¡me quedo!-dije cruzándome de brazos y avanzando hacia la cama, matt se levanto dio un paso quedando muy cerca.

-tu vida esta en riesgo…por que no te comportas crees que esto es un juego y no lo es- lo decía mientras se me iba acercando, mientras mis nervios subían nuevamente.

-se que no es un juego, pero no me gusta que manejen mi vida.- dije hecha un manojo de nervios ya que mis delirios empezaban hacerse realidad matt se me acerco y su mano acaricio mi mejilla.

-por que eres tan testaruda…tan tentadora…-me lo dijo y su sorpresivo agarre me dejo fría y con el corazón saltándome…aferro sus manos a mi cintura y me abrazo…sentí algo recorrer mi cuerpo…definitivamente este hombre me cautiva…bajo su mirada con la mía y hay abrazados me beso…como el primero el beso fue dulce pero poco a poco cogió intensidad pasión…sus labios succionaban los míos su lengua danzaba con la mía, mi corazón mi ser…todo esta con matt…y ese calor empezó a subir por mis piernas…cuando sentí que matt me recostó en la cama…no nos dejamos de besar…yo ya no pensaba solo quería que me besara…quería mas pero no sabia como…nuestras respiraciones se volvieron desesperada y entrecortadas…suspiros salían de mis labios cuando matt fue besando mi cuello desnudo…lo succionaba deliciosamente…se siente tan bien…mis manos viajaron al cabello que parecía seda lo acaricie…es tan tentador…jale un poco su sedoso cabello cuando sentí su parte intima con la mía...el calor se hizo mayor cuando sentí una de sus manos recorriendo mi pierna…

-matt…-gemí al sentir nuevamente ese contacto de nuestras intimidades tan comprometedoras…quería que no parara pero parece que obtuvo el efecto contrario…

-no puedo…no puedo sora- dijo con la voz entrecortada parando de inmediato, alejando su rostro del mío y separando nuestros cuerpos…se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-lo siento…-dije avergonzada, sonrojada y acorrucada en la cabecera de mi cama, no se lo que paso…pero no quiero que matt se sienta culpable, sentí su mano cogiendo la mía, obligándome a mirarlo, tiene una mirada totalmente distinta, ya no era esa mirada fría y que daba miedo…no es una mirada cálida llena de ¿ternura?

-no…te sientas culpable…sora…me gustas mucho…y yo se que a ti también-hablaba matt, acariciándome mi mejilla, baje la cara totalmente sonrojada como podía saber eso…

-escucho los miedo de las personas…-eso si que me dejo helada, todo lo que había pensado del el…

-entonces puedes leer la mente.

-algo así…

-pero yo miedo…

-en el restaurante…

-oh lo….siento…

-pero no te puedo tener por mucho que quiera…-seguí con mi mirada en la de el para que siguiera adelante.

-eres débil tu fragilidad me lo impide…te puedo hacer daño…tu mundo no pertenece al mío...

-no soy débil.

-lo eres…sora mi mundo no es el tuyo esta lleno de maldad…y tu eres noble con sentimientos puros…

-los humanos también tenemos maldad…tal vez mi físico lo demuestre así pero no soy débil…soy fuerte y mas de lo que crees…

Su mano bajo de mi mejilla hasta mi cuello en una dulce caricia…

-tu debilidad va mas allá…quisiera tenerte debajo mío gimiendo y gritando mi nombre de placer…-al escuchar decir eso me sorprendí…baje mi mirada inmediatamente no podía mirarlo a los ojos mis mejillas estallaron en un color rojo carmesí, de por si sentía que echaban humo, nadie me había dicho algo así de esa manera, pero en medio de mi vergüenza me dio una sensación de satisfacción…matt volvió a coger mi cara entre sus grandes manos obligándome a mirar su mirada la cual es intensa y con ese brillo que lo hace hermoso

-te haría daño, tu sangre es mi obsesión tu y yo no somos fuertes somos débiles tu cuerpo tu alma y tu corazón son débiles para mi, pero yo soy débil ante tu sangre te podría matar...y no podría con la culpa…jamás una humana ha tenido tanto de mi…

Me quede atónita al saber esa confesión…con que esa era la razón por al cual los vampiros se negaban a estar con humanas…

Matt acariciaba mi cuello y subió a mis labios, temblé por sus caricias retiro su mano y así mismo sus caricias, se levanto de imprevisto dándome la espalda.

-¿a donde vas?- le pregunte con urgencia, no quería que se fuera u presencia llena mi corazón de una forma mágica y cálida.

-tengo que irme…

-por favor…quédate.

-sora…no lo agás mas difícil...

Matt se dio la vuelta observándome avanzo hacia mi, apago la pequeña lámpara que había en la mesita de noche, me acosté y me abrigue y matt se sentó en la orilla de mi cama al lado de mi cabecera…

-duerme…-me dijo con voz serena, mientras acariciaba mi cabello, y hay me fue llevando al mundo de los sueños con un sentimiento en mi corazón, por todo lo que estaba pasando, quería a matt lo sabia, mi corazón latía con su presencia y creo creer que yo derretía el de el…o eso quiero creer…y asi se que mi vida cambiara junto con matt.


End file.
